Captive
by poppincupcakes12
Summary: On the night they were to take harry to the order, something awful happens they mistook Hermione for the real harry, and now they found out she was an imposter.   Now they're holding her captive  in other words bait for harry . Hermione X Draco
1. Chapter 1: Imposter

Summary: On the night they were to take harry to the order, something awful happens they mistook Hermione for the real harry, and now they found out she was an imposter. Now they're holding her captive (in other words bait for harry).

Captive

Chapter One: Imposter

It was no use they were surrounded, everywhere she looked there were death eaters. Green lights flew past her every few seconds trying to hit her. Kingsley all a sudden wiped his head around to face her; he had a look of panic spread all over his face. Before she could ask him what's wrong, they began hurdling towards the ground. "Hermione!" She heard Kingsley scream as they slammed hard into the ground.

She slowly cracked open her eyes, 'Am I alive' she thought to herself as she tried to concentrate on her surroundings. Kingsley was covered in gravel and dirt, he looked lifeless just lying there, and Hermione felt panic spike up in her. "Kingsley! Are-are you alright? Say something!" She slowly helped herself up off the rocky ground and immediately felt pain shoot through her arm causing her to fall back down. She took another glance at Kingsley, with a spike of hope she slowly tried to get herself up again, but this time only with one hand. After seceding in getting in a sitting position, she began to stand and wobbled over to him. "Kingsley?" She leant down and lightly shook his arm, "Hey, come on get up."

Kingsley stated to stir and violently opened his eyes. "Her-Hermione? Wha- what happen?"

"Oh thank god!" She said as she flung her arms around him.

"Ow!" Kingsley said as she squeezed the life out of him. "You're going to kill me!"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just glad you're alive."

"Its-"Kingsley got interrupted by a voice both of them didn't recognize

"Hey! I found him!"

"Go get 'em! Now! We need to take 'em back to the dark lord!" Another deep male voice said.

Before Hermione could say or do anything she was hit by a stunning spell. She felt hopeless not being able to do anything as the two men came over to her and grabbed her violently off the ground and stunned Kingsley so he wouldn't get in the way, as they took her.

...

All she remembered as she woke was that two guys were arguing about something and then everything going black. She had no clue where she was at the moment but she could hear voices talking close by. "Are you even sure that's Harry Potter?" She could hear a women's voice say.

"Ma'am I'm not hundred percent sure, but it looks a lot like 'em."

"Yes, but as you said before there were more Potters then just one, so there is a big chance it's not him." She heard the women's voice say.

Another female voice chimed into the conversation, only this voice she recognized almost instantly. It was Bellatrix's voice. "Well Cissy there's only one way to find out." Hermione froze as she heard heels hitting the floor coming her way. "Now." She said as she grabbed her hair and made her look at her, "Care to say anything?" Bellatrix's words had a sting to them Hermione never heard before, it was almost terrifying enough to make her spill that she was not Harry. When Bellatrix's heard no reply, she took her unoccupied hand and smashed Hermione's face. "Ha! Look! It's not Potter!" 'Crap' Hermione thought the polyjuice potion must be warring off. "Ha! Cissy look, it's an imposter after all!"

The male came into Hermione's view, he had a long black cloak on, and his hair was a mess. He had a very rough appearance "And it's that girl I reckon, the one that is traveling around with the Potter boy."

"Well Cissy what shall we do to her?" Bellatrix asked, as she dropped Hermione onto the floor, and pulled out her wand.

Narcissa looked appalled, why did she have to make this decision. She took a quick glance at Hermione, and looked Bellatrix in the eye, "Let's put her in the cellar till we find out what we could use her for."

"Dolohov! Put the girl in the cellar!" Bellatrix yelled and walked out of the dark room.

Narcissa looked at Dolohov, "Just put her in the cellar, we will find out what to do later."

Dolohov nodded his head, and griped Hermione by the hair and violently drug her out of the room. "No please!" Hermione started to scream at the man.

He slammed her on the floor and gave her a glare that could kill, "Conceder yourself lucky girl! I wish I could see blood trickle down that pretty little face of yours." With that he picked her up again and threw her in what she suspected to be the cellar.

...

Hermione had no idea how long she'd been down there, she distracted herself by keeping herself in her happy place. She pretended she was just dreaming, and all of it wasn't real. She kept her eyes shut, as she thought of what her, Harry, and Ron would do when they reached the burrow. She thought of all the fun she'd have at the wedding. But reality came crashing down on her when she heard a 'click' as the cellar door opened. She heard shoes walking on the hard ground, as they made their way over to where she was leaning up against the cold stone wall.

"Open your eyes girl!" She heard a male voice say. Hermione closed her eyes tighter thinking that if she tried hard enough it would all go away. But unlike Hermione she was wrong; the man grabbed her by her wrists, and made her stand up. "Open your damn eyes!" She just shook her head. She heard the man growl, "Fine. Don't open them." The man said roughly as he tugged her through the door and up the stairs to the drawing room.

Even though her eyes were shut, she could tell that the room she was in was a bit brighter than the cellar. She heard people whispering, as the man pushed her into the room further.

A woman was the first to break the silence that was floating around the room, "Lucius go get Draco, we need to be certain if this is the mud-blood he was talking about."

She heard Lucius walk out of the room, and close a door behind him. After a few moments of silence while everyone waited for Draco to arrive, Hermione gained some of her bravery and slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't surprised to see Bellatrix standing next to Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione glanced further left and saw two males dressed in black were staring at her with hungry eyes. Hermione took a deep breath and looked to the right of the room, no one was in that area at the time, all it held was a leather chair by the looks. She didn't dare try to look at who was holding her, afraid he would see her looking at him, which would probably anger him more.

'Swoosh' air blew in as the door opened reveling Lucius, shortly followed by his son Draco. Before they could even reach the middle of the room one of the men dressed in black spoke, "Well boy is it the girl?" Draco took one look at the man, and then slowly turned his head towards Hermione.

He eyed her up and down then said, "Yeah. It's her."

"Brilliant!" Bellatrix screeched. As she clasped her hands together, most likely thinking of ways to torture her. "We should most defiantly tell the dark lord." She glanced around the room, "I'll call him." She offered (well it was more of an I'll do it and no one else can.) She touched her index finger to the dark mark.

Shortly after Voldemort came into view. Hermione tried her best not to close her eyes but was finding it extremely difficult at the time, but still managed.

Voldemort almost actually smiled at the sight he was consuming with his eyes, "Hermione Granger, Mud-blood, friend of harry potter." Everyone stayed quiet. "Since when have you decided o grace us with your presence?"

"My-my lord she didn't do it by will-"

"I KNOW!" Voldemort yelled at the man that interrupted him, but didn't let his eyes leave Hermione. "Now, what shall we do with you?" Voldemort looked around the room and stopped on Draco, "Draco, have any suggestions?"

Draco looked startled that he had singled him out; Draco looked up at his father for help but saw that Lucius was staring straight ahead. "N-no." Draco answered.

Voldemort frowned, "How disappointing, well I know. I think it would be fun to keep her around, well at least until Potter comes to save her. It would be the perfect trap." He looked at Draco again. "Don't you agree Draco?"

"Yeah." Draco lied.

Hermione tried to keep her eyes away from Voldemort. "Excellent, now what shall we do with her in the mean time? Any ideas?" He looked around the room again, "What would you like to do, what would like your filthy self to do in the mean time while we wait for your little friend?" He asked Hermione.

She shuddered under his gaze, but refused to answer him.

"What a pity, you have no words to grace us with? What a shame." He turned to Draco half smiling, "Draco what do you want her to do?"

Before Draco could answer Narcissa interrupted, "Why not have her run errands around here?"

Voldemort locked eyes with Narcissa, "What an idea, but how do we know she won't try to run away?"

Bellatrix swirled into the conversation, "She won't if she knows what's good for her." Bellatrix smiled evilly at Hermione as she said this.

"Yes, yes" Voldemort said, "And if she gets out of line, don't hold back on punishing her."

"With pleasure my lord!" Bellatrix said happily.

"Now, where shall she sleep?" Voldemort asked, "Lucius I bet you have an idea."

Lucius jumped a bit, but covered it up well, "My lord, why don't we keep the girl in the cellar."

Voldemort chuckled, "My Lucius, I doubt she would like that." Lucius dropped his head down and stared at the floor. "How about we keep her in one of the guest rooms, perhaps the one next to Draco's." He turned to Draco, "But If she gets out of line, Draco you will punish her."

Draco nodded his head, but kept his eyes anywhere but on Voldemort. "Well boy, go show her the room she will be staying." Draco stayed planted to his spot. Voldemort frowned.

Lucius looked down at his boy, "Draco, go now." He whispered.

Draco Slowly started moving over to the door with Dolohov the man holding Hermione, and walked out.

Draco made it the whole way up to the rooms without glancing back at the two behind him. As each moment passed Hermione got less nervous, she figured she could easily escape if the man holding her would leave them alone. She thought she could even possibly outwit Malfoy, and easily get him to leave her alone long enough for her to make a run for it.

"This is it." Draco said dully.

"Alright, since there were no compactions coming up here with her, I'll leave her to you." Dolohov started walking away down the long hall covered with portraits when he abruptly stopped, "Oh and Malfoy do as you wish with that filth don't be afraid."

Malfoy just scuffed and grabbed Hermione's arm, and flew open the door to her new room. Before he walked into the room, he looked down the hall to see if Dolohov was still there. Seeing that he was gone he let go of her arm and walked in. "I guess this will be your room for now." Draco said as he sat down on what she was guessing was her bed.

Hermione crossed her arms and stood in the door way, "If you think that you can keep me here, then you're wrong. "

Draco stood up, "Look Granger I was trying to be at least a little nice to you, since I figured your stay here will be as far away as pleasant can be, but obviously you're too stupid to know that."

"Malfoy I think you'll find that I'm way smarter than you will ever be."

"I'm not in the mood to argue right now." He pushed past her and slammed the door in her face. 'Yes!' Hermione thought to herself, 'I did it!' She quickly ran out of the room and started to dash down the hall, with no clue where she was heading. Just as she was about to turn a corner she bumped into something. "Bloody- Granger?" 'Oh crap!' Hermione thought. "What do you think you're doing? Do you know how dumb you are?" Draco's temper was rising, "There are death eaters running all over this house just waiting to get their hands on you! And believe me they will not hesitate to kill you." He violently grabbed her wrist and tugged her down the hall and back into the room.

"Let me go!" Hermione yelled at the back of his head. Draco whirled around and glared at her, "Please, just let me go. They don't have to know! You could say that I stunned you or something."

"And with what would you do that with?"

"Um a wand!" Hermione snapped back.

"Sorry to point this out to you but you don't have a wand, they took it!"

"Well what if I took yours!" She said now standing on her tip toes so she could be the same height as him.

Draco threw his arms up in anger, "Oh yeah like they'd believe that I would let you get away with taking my wand!"

"Ug!" Is all Hermione managed to say before; Draco clasped his hand over her mouth. Hermione tried to pry his hand off, but was failing miserably. "Mmmm! Jaaa!"

Draco gave her a confused look, "What?" Hermione glared at him, "What, It's not my fault I can't understand you."

_SLAP_! Hermione's hand collided with his face, she had slapped him. Once she saw the look on his face she regretted it. He looked tons more angry than he was before. He dropped his hand from her face, and gave her one last glare than walked out of the room.

"Ah." Hermione looked up, and saw Narcissa standing in the doorway, "I have something I need you to do for me." Hermione just nodded her head. "Alright come this way."

...

After Draco calmed down he went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. When he got there, the sight almost made him choke on the air. His mother was sitting at the table with Hermione sipping tea.

"Draco you're going to attract flies if you're not careful." Narcissa said pointing to her sons' mouth that was almost hitting the floor.

Draco quickly gained his composer, "What are you two doing exactly?"

Hermione put down her cup, "We are obviously drinking tea."

"That's not what I meant. " Draco crossed his arms and smirked, "I meant why is my mother letting you sit and sip tea with her, like you're a guest here."

Narcissa cleared her throat, "Draco. Please just please, we need to treat her as nice as possible."

"Dose Father know about this?" He gestured at the two.

"No, Draco he does not, but may I asked you something why would he need to know."

Draco's mouth hit the floor again, only this time he didn't recover as fast. "She's are prisoner here, not a guest!" He half yelled.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to treat her like one."

Draco just scuffed and walked out. Narcissa turned her attention back to Hermione, "He'll come around."

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the people in this chapter.~ Alright here's the first chapter to my story that I've been working on for awhile, the 2nd chapter is already done :) But I won't upload it till I finish the 3rd Chapter. Review please, I want to know if you guys like it or not. Wells BYES! ;) OH! and one more thing sorry if there is any mistakes


	2. Chapter 2: A miss understanding

Chapter Two: An Understanding

Hermione spent the whole day scrubbing most of the floors in the manor, every time she and Draco would run into each other he would say something regarding on how she was doing house elf work.

When she finished with her work she was extremely tired. She took a look down at her clothes, she was soaked all over. "Great" She said aloud. She looked around at her surroundings, "Awesome, I have no clue where the bloody hell I am!" She closed her eyes and spun around once, she stopped facing left down the long hall. "Alright, here we go." She began walking down the hall.

After about a good hour she made it to her room, but what she didn't expect to find was that Draco was standing by her bed laying out clothes. "What are you doing?"

Draco looked up, "What does it look like am doing, I'm laying out clothes for you to wear."

"Where'd you get the clothes?" Hermione asked as she walked around him and sat on the bed.

"At the store." Draco said sarcastically.

"You went shopping? For me!"

"Don't sound so surprised, my mother forced me to." Draco said as he set the last of the clothes on the bed.

"Well thanks I guess." Hermione picked a top up, "This is cute." This looked at the tag, "It's even the right size." She looked up at Draco, "How'd you know my size"

"Just guessed." He looked Hermione up and down, "You look awful by the way."

"I know, but you shouldn't find it surprising since I was cleaning your house."

"Are you saying my house is dirty?" Draco said with the slightest amusement.

"No, just saying that some parts of your house are not as clean as most."

"Ok then, well I'm going to go to bed now, night." He said as he backed out of the room.

"Night, Oh wait! One thing where's the bathroom?"

He stopped at the doorway, "Just two doors down on the right." Then he walked out.

...

After she took a shower she looked at the clothes Draco got her, and picked out a matching pair of purple pajamas. And for the first time she climbed into her oversized bed, she probably could fit 10 people in it. She cuddled into the blankets and quickly fell asleep.

'BANG!' Hermione woke up with a jolt; someone was pounding on her door. "C-come in?"

Draco came in looking extremely upset, "I'm sorry for my rude behavior yesterday."

"Huh?" Hermione was dumbfounded; she sat up in her bed.

"My behavior yesterday, before late last night, cause I think I was pretty decent at that time."

"Um, alright." Hermione could tell he was being forced to do this, but still found it nice that he at least tried a little, in his own way.

He gave a big sigh looking revealed, and flopped on her bed. "Um I don't remember saying you could lay down on my bed." Hermione said as she stared at him.

He tilted his head up to look at her, "I don't remember you saying I couldn't."

Hermione slid out of the bed, "Well I need you to leave I'm going to get changed, and not to mention its really uncomfortable being in the same room as you."

Draco just scuffed and remembered not to argue with her, or else he would have to face his mother's wrath, so he left without any compellations.

Once Hermione got ready for another day at the manor, she headed down to the kitchen to grab something to eat before someone made her do anything. When she got down there a house elf was making pancakes. The house elf looked up and asked, "Young miss would you like some pancakes?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes please." She pulled out a chair at the counter and waited for the elf to finish. Lucius came walking in when she was scuffing down pancakes, and he hesitated a little but soon came and sat down two chairs away from her.

"Would master Malfoy like some pancakes?" The house elf asked as he slapped more pancakes on a plate.

"Yes." Lucius answered monotone as he read over the daily profit. Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye, "What are you looking at." Lucius said not even taking his eyes off of the paper.

"N-nothing, just wondering what you're reading."

"Well it's nothing if you must know." Lucius said as he put down the paper and grabbed his plate of pancakes from the elf.

Hermione finished off her food and handed her plate to the elf, "I'm just going to go." She told Lucius as she got out of her chair and walked out. A few moments later she found herself at Draco's door. 'What am I doing?' Hermione thought to herself as she tried to gain enough courage to knock on his door. A whole lot of things were going through her head, questions she needed answered, questions she didn't need answered. Most of all she was just bored, and had no one to talk to, so she thought why not at least try to talk to Draco. "Ok here goes nothing." She knocked on his door.

She heard footsteps reach the door, then the door opened showing Draco, "Yes?" He asked.

"I just came to ask you something."

He looked at her and a few seconds past, "Are you going to ask me?"

"oh! Yeah, I just came to ask you if we can at least try to be civil with one another."

Confusion, and amusement passed over Draco's' face, "If you haven't notice I have been trying."

"Well I really haven't been, so I'm going to make it up to you."

"Whoa, hold on a second you're going to what?"

"Make it up to you; move out of the way I'm coming in." Draco just looked confused but backed up out of the way. "Now to start off I have a question, then you can ask me a question." She sat down on his bed and patted the space beside her, "Come sit." He came over with his trademark smirk and sat down beside her, but made sure to leave at least a few inches of space between them. "Alright my first question is, how long am I going to be kept here?

Draco just stared at her for a second, "I have no idea." She gave him a pleading look, "I really don't, now my turn do you like your clothes?"

"What kind of question is that?" Draco stayed serious, "Yes I like them, thank you by the way, now my turn. Do you like living here?"

Draco sighed, "Not any more. Now my turn what's it like to have muggles for parents I've always wondered."

"I'm not sure, it's just like any other family just without the use of magic." Hermione said as she shrugged, "Now my turn, are you happy that you're on 'his' side?"

Draco looked her in the eyes, "Do you mean the dark lord, and no I'm not happy about it. I just go along with it I guess, I have to sick my parents." Draco paused, "Don't tell anyone what I just told you. And I mean it!"

"Your secret safe with me."

"Now it's my turn, what's your worst fear?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed and looked down, "Alright don't laugh but, I'm deathly afraid of flying." Hermione looked up at Draco, who was trying his best not to burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of is, Hermione Granger the girl who fought death eaters, afraid of flying!"

"Shut up!" Hermione started laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

Hermione gained control of herself, "Because it's funny."

"That's what I thought, now get out."

"What?" Hermione asked looking shocked.

"I said get out of my room." Draco said pointing towards the door.

"What why?"

"Because you're having too much fun, now out."

"Fine." Hermione said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cause." And with that she left Draco's room.

Hermione walked back into her room and flopped down on her bed. She didn't ask Draco the question she wanted to know the answer to, she wanted to ask him if he was a death eater. But somehow she got distracted. Before she could wrap her head around anything else, one of the guys dressed in all black, that she saw yesterday let himself into her room. "Come with me." Hermione didn't hesitate to follow him, scared she's anger him.

Hermione followed him down various hallways, when he finally went through a big black door. When they entered Hermione saw a bunch of people sitting in black leather chairs forming a circle. "Now," The man turned to her, "I need you to get these people stuff when they ask, alright?" Hermione nodded, "Alright, now don't just stand there." He pushed her towards the chairs; she stopped at the back of the first two chairs.

Hermione took a look around at everyone, most of them were death eaters, and she also recognized some of the people from wanted posters down in diagon-ally. A man Hermione didn't recognize spoke first, "Do we know where they are keeping the boy?"

Two chairs down a different man spoke, "I heard he's still under the protection of the order. "

"Yes I heard that too."

As the men continued on with their conversation, the youngest man in the room turned towards Hermione, "Can you go get me some water?"

"Y-yes." Hermione answered, and she quickly scattered out of the room. About twenty minutes later she came walking back in and handed the man his drink.

"What took you so long mud-blood?" The man snapped at her.

"I just had to find my way to the kitchen, and then find my way back. I thought maybe you could at least try your best to be patient." She snapped back.

The man stood up so fast he knocked over the expensive chair, "You do not talk to me that way!" Everyone went silent. "You think that you even have a right to talk to me at all!"

"I believe I do?" Hermione said standing her ground.

'_SMACK!' _He slapped her straight across the face, "No you don't, not at all."

"Avery!" Everyone turned towards Narcissa who just recently entered the room, "Granger come here." Narcissa said as she held open the door for the both of them to leave.

Once Hermione exited the room she burst out crying, Narcissa leaned down to look at her in the eyes, "It's alright, come here." Narcissa pulled her into a hug, and whispered comforting things in her ear. "Here let me look at you." Hermione brought her hands down from her face, revealing to Narcissa a red hand print across her cheek. "Oh come on; let's get you cleaned up shall we."

Once Hermione cleaned up a little she looked in the mirror for the first time since she'd been at the manor agonist her will. Hermione couldn't help but feel ugly when she saw her refection, her eyes were all red from crying, and she had bags under her eyes from going to bed late, and waking up early. "Ugg!" She said aloud as she eyed herself closer.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Draco said as he entered the bathroom.

"No, I was just looking at myself in the mirror."

"Yeah I can see that." Draco said as he grabbed a towel from a hanger and turned on the shower. "Why are you eyes all red, you're not getting high in my house are you?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Wha-no! I-I just didn't sleep well is all." She lied.

Draco eyed her up and down, "Sure, now get out."

"I was here first you know."

"I know but I was here second so I'm better, now get out I need to take a shower." Draco started shoving her out the door.

"Fine, fine just answer me one thing."

"I don't need to answer anything, now leave." Hermione put her hands on the door frame preventing him from pushing her out even further.

"I will leave if you answer my question, and you have to answer."

"Ok fine, what is it." He said as he stopped pushing her.

"Are you a death eater?"

His eyes almost barged out of his head when he heard the words leave Hermione's mouth. "no comment, now go."

"Just answer and I'll leave." He started trying to push her out the door again, "Just answer me Draco."

Draco abruptly stopped almost making her fall from the lack of pressure, "Don't call me Draco."

"I didn't?"

"Yes you did." He successfully pushed her out of the bathroom and slammed the door in her face.

A/N: Alright 2nd chapter down, I'm not too happy with this chapter, since I feel like Hermione may be warming up to Draco a little too fast. I may have to change that... Hehe! Alright well chapter three will ethier be out tomarrow or the next day ;) See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: An unwanted inturder

Chapter 3: A unwelcome intruder

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly for Hermione; besides the parts when she had to go around and do various things for people she barley even knew. She hadn't seen Draco since earlier when they had their little encounter in the bathroom, which she thought was extremely funny to look back on. By the time she was done with everything, including a shower it was almost midnight. She laid down in her bed and tired to fall asleep. Ten minutes passed by and she was nowhere near sleep.

Just before she could close her eyes again, her door cracked open. 'Crap.' Hermione thought, 'Who would be coming into my room at this hour.' Just as she was about to ask who was there, a dark figure came into sight, and through the doorway. Thinking it may be Draco she sat up, "Mal-" Hermione tired to say but the figure came dashing at her and clasped its hand over her mouth.

"Shhh." A deep male voice said. 'That's defiantly not Malfoys voice' Hermione thought to herself as panic began to consume her. Hermione tried her best to produce a scream but all that came out of a muffled 'mhhhh!' sound. "Don't even try." The man began to speak again, "You know what's funny?" Hermione didn't even try to say anything this time, knowing it would be useless. "You're like a little mouse, so in other words that means I'm the cat." The man bent over and faced her ear, "Which means you're my prey." He whispered, his breath lingering on Hermione's neck. The man back up a little and locked eyes with her, "It's sad you can't do anything." He leaned in closer to her face, "I feel like me and you have a connection, don't you?" Hermione stayed still but she couldn't help the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Now what should the predator do to the prey first?" He took his unoccupied hand and stroked his chin, "Oh I know." He whispered. Hermione's eyes widen as the man removed the hand that was covering her mouth, and smashed his caped lips onto hers.

Hermione tried her best to break free, but couldn't. He was far too stronger than her; he had his hands roughly stroking her face as she whimpered. Every time Hermione tired to break away, he would just smash her face with his hands, causing more pain to her than needed. The man's hand slowly began working its way down her body, slowly passing over her collarbone and down to her hips. He paused when he reach her thigh, slowly stroking. Hermione gained up enough will power to try and push him away again, but failed. And quickly she regretted trying to get away again, noticing the man got anger every time she'd try something. The man roughly gripped her thigh, and slid down then back up, his fingers were now toughing her inner thigh

Every inch in Hermione's body was screaming, get him off. She took a note never to wear short shorts to bed here ever again, it was way too unsafe. Just before the man could slid his fingers up anymore, a voice came from the doorway. "Get. Off. Her. Now." It was Draco.

Hermione screamed 'Yes!" in her head as the man finally let go of her. "I was just having some fun, with the mud-blood here." The man explained to Draco as he quickly got off the bed and adjusted his clothes.

"It doesn't look like she's having any fun." Draco pointed at Hermione.

"Oh believe me I was trying to make it as rough as possible, just to her scream a little." The man shrugged.

Draco shook his head, "Just get out, and if I catch you in here again we are going to have a problem."

The man quickly nodded his head and left the room. Draco looked at Hermione, "You alright?" Hermione stayed silent. Draco scuffed he hated being ignored, "Hello? Earth to Granger!" He came over and sat down on the bed next to her, and waved his hand in front of her face, "Anyone in there?"

Hermione looked up at him and glared, "This isn't funny, I was almost raped!"

"No you weren't, you're over exaggerating."

Hermione almost slapped him again but stopped herself, "He was sick. To think he would try and do such a thing."

"Try not to think, besides you always over think things." Draco exclaimed, as he tried to get her attention again, since it seemed she was now only talking to herself.

She shrugged, and turned her attention back on him, "So what if I do, doesn't matter that still happened." Hermione shuddered, and looked up at Draco with panic spread all over her face, "What if he comes back!"

"He won't, just don't worry about it." Draco tired his best not to comfort her but was finding it difficult, she looked so scared and broken sitting there.

"You promise he won't come back?"

"I can't promise but I will try my best not to let him in here." Draco assured her.

Hermione looked around the room, and then landed back on Draco, "Thank you." All a sudden she realized how tired she was, and looked down at Draco's shoulder. 'So inviting she thought to herself. She obviously was too tired to realize what she was about to do, but before she knew it, she was clasped on his shoulder.

Draco was taken aback by her sudden action, and made a gagging noise, but Hermione just ignored it. He looked down at her, she had her eyes closed. Draco's mind was racing; some parts of him saying 'get her off now!' and others said 'she's been through enough today let it go.' He sighed and leaned back against the pillows and readjusted Hermione so she was back on his shoulder and not his chest. He soon too fell asleep.

Once Hermione woke the next Moring, her eyes went wide. Draco was staring at her, with a big smirk across his face. "Waa?" Hermione said as she rubbed her eyes, she tried to turn away from him but quickly stopped the action once she realized he had his arm protectively around her waist.

"You finally awake?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Hermione yawned.

Draco quickly pulled his arm away from her, "Eww."

Hermione looked at him with a confused look, "What?" She asked.

"Since you're awake I don't have to be here anymore." He said as he began getting off the bed.

She turned towards him."No I mean what's eww?"

"Being next to you." He simply sated then let himself out.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Thanks!" She yelled at the door.

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones, but I like it. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review ;)


	4. Chapter 4: an interesting day at  manor

Chapter Four:An interesting day at the manor

The next day Hermione found herself wounding around the manor aimlessly. For some odd reason no one has spoken a word to her today. Not even a single order to fetch water. She couldn't help but wonder what Harry and Ron must be doing while she skimmed her finger across the paneled walls. She always wondered if they were worried at all about her, but she kept reassuring herself that they we all worried sick about her, and coming up with a plan to help her escape.

Hermione was just about to round another corner when she heard yelling. She quickly paused her step and tired to make out where and who the voices were. Almost instantly she recognized the voices, it was Lucius and his wife Narcissa that were arguing. Hermione stretched her ear to try and make out what they were so pissed off at each other for when she heard it.

"I don't care about that stupid mud-blood Lucius! I was only trying to make it easier for her!" Narcissa almost screamed at her husband.

Hermione heard something break, then Lucius yelled, "Don't even try to help her! It's suppose to be as unpleasant as possible, it's not a vacation for her!" Hermione heard another thing get smashed, then Lucius once again, "Good God women stop breaking my things!"

Another crash, "Oh so there your things now, last time I checked there were our things!" Narcissa said now screaming.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she hated it when she made people argue, even if those people were death eaters. She quietly snuck away, and continued on her walk, acting like nothing had happened.

Once she reached two doubled doors, she couldn't help herself, she pushed them open. To her surprise the doors lead to a library. Not just any library though, the Malfoys library. She had heard many things about this particular place. But seeing it in person is way different than hearing about it. To her this library would be what her heaven would look like. The whole room was lined with books upon books, stacked neatly on shelf's, which seemed to go on forever.

With all the joy that was seeping through her body she couldn't help herself, she now had a goal to read every book in this library even if she had already read it. She quickly skipped over to the first book self, and started at the bottom pulling out a red covered book that was especially thick.

She looked up to find a place to sit and read, when all her joy just vanished, a certain blonde head was seated and reading in a corner by a massive window. 'Great' she thought as she stood up, and looked around to find more chairs. But with her luck she didn't find any.

Hermione sighed to herself, and decided it would be a better idea to sit on the carpeted floor as far away from Draco as possible.

Once she found the perfect spot, which just happened to be as far away from Draco as she could get, she happily sat down, and began reading.

Every once in awhile her curiosity would get the better of her, and she would look over at Draco, but to her surprise he didn't seem like he had noticed her presence at all.

A voice made her drop her thoughts, "I can see you staring at me you know."

Hermione was a bit shocked by his sudden urge to finally acknowledge her, but as quickly as the shock came it was gone, "What makes you think I was staring at you ferret." She couldn't help herself from calling him that, it just always brought back good memorizes.

Draco scuffed, "Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that I'm extraordinarily handsome, and you can't keep your filthy little mud-blood eyes off me." He set his book down on his lap, "And believe me Granger I know when someone is staring at me and drooling."

Hermione put her book up, so it was covering her face, "Like I'd waste my time drooling over something like you."

Draco just smirked, "Then why did you keep looking over here?"

"How come you know I was looking over there, were you staring at me Malfoy?" Hermione threw back at him.

Draco's smirk left, "No not at all, I told you I can feel when someone's eyeing me."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah sure."

Draco just glared at her and continued reading his book, as did Hermione.

An hour later a house elf came in and told the two it was time for lunch.

Draco and Hermione stayed silent as they walked and sat down at the overly large table, joining Draco's parents. Hermione could already tell it was going to be the most awkward lunch she'd ever have. They all stayed silent as they dug into their food, all that could be heard was the clinking of silverware against plates.

Lucius was the first to speak, "Draco where were you today?"

Draco didn't look up from his plate as he answered, "I was in the library."

"Aw lovely." Lucius said slowly then turned to Hermione, "And how about you?"

"I was also in the library sir." Hermione replied.

"Oh.. We may have a probl-"Draco cut off his dad.

"She was helping me find a book I was searching for."

Hermione almost choked; did Draco Malfoy just cover for her? Not in a million years would she have ever thought Draco would ever help her out. Ever since she came to Hogwarts he did everything to try and make her look bad. Now everything was turned around.

Lucius looked at Hermione, "Did you now."

"Yes sir." Hermione replied.

"Excellent, don't slack off now mud-blood." Lucius looked at Narcissa, "We wouldn't want any complications."

Narcissa just ignored him and continued to eat. The rest of lunch went by in awkward silence.

….

Hermione laid down on her bed, with a book open on her lap thinking of reasons why Draco would ever cover for her. Sure she didn't know she wasn't supposed to be in the library, but that didn't mean Draco had to cover for her. She could have just told Lucius the truth and face the punishment, but yet he had saved her. It wouldn't be bugging her so much if she had known why he did it, but she had no clue.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, and sighed, she had been laying here thinking for almost two hours now. This whole thing was killing her on the inside, she couldn't help it if she always had to know the answer to everything; it just made her feel better about the situation. 'That's it" Hermione thought to herself as she swung her legs over her bed and hoped off.

A few moments later she was at Draco's door. She raised her hand to knock but the door swung open before she could.

Draco's blonde head peeked through, "Oh it's you." He said disgustedly.

Hermione ignored his comment, "I have a question."

"Do you have to know everything?"Draco said as he opened the door more, and crossed his arms.

"Why did you cover for me during lunch?"

Draco sighed, "Because granger you don't want to get on my Fathers bad side more than you already are." Hermione stayed silent, "anything else?" He asked.

"Aw no." Hermione replied. Draco just looked at her funny then slammed his door in her face.

Hermione just stood there staring at his door, thinking to herself, "Why didn't I think of that! Of course he did it just because he didn't want his dad anymore angry than he already was.'

"Go away!" Hermione head Draco's voice yell through the door.

Hermione just smiled and walked back to her room, and soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

…

Hermione awoke to someone knocking on her door, "Come in." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

Draco came into view, "Get up, and get dressed your coming with me to the garden." And then he left and closed the door.

Hermione quickly got dressed and hurried down to the garden, when she arrived she was astounded. "It's beautiful." Hermione said aloud, as she walked around the tall bushes and flowers looking for Draco. She soon saw Draco lying in the grass next to a good size pond. She began making her way over to him, when he sat up and smirk at her.

"What?" she asked as she sat down on the lawn next to him.

"Just thinking how entertaining it will be to watch you try and clean out the pound."

Hermione frowned, and looked at the pond. It wasn't too dirty, sure it had some moss but that could be easily fixed. She looked back at Draco, "You want me to clean the moss out?"

"Yep, and get the leaves out." He pointed towards the pound.

"Fine." She stood up and brushed off the imaginary dirt, and walked over to the pound.

She began cleaning out the moss, since it was closer than most of the leaves. Once she got all the moss out she began picking out the leaves. "Can I use magic to get the leaves that are too far away to reach?"

Draco put his finger to his chin, "Here let me think. No!"

"How am I supposed to get them then?" She asked not the slightest amused.

"Like this." Draco stood up and walked over to where she was seated, and smiled.

The next thing Hermione knew she was falling into the freezing pond. She let out a gasp and tried to climed out. "Tsk Tsk, I'm not letting you out till you get all the leaves." Draco said as he pushed her hands off the ground, and back into the pond.

"This isn't funny." Hermione said as she swam over and grabbed the last few remaining leaves and threw them out. "Can I get out now?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't care." He said as he sat down by the edge, and happily watched her swim over.

"You want to knoe what's funny?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

Hermione grab this shoulders, "This!" and pulled him down into the pond with her.

Both popped up at the same time, Draco looked at her angrily and splashed her, "Why did you do that!"

Hermione rubbed the water off her face, "Because you pushed me in."

"That doesn't mean you get to push me in also."

"Yes it does, now help me get out of here." She said as she grabbed onto the lawn that surrounded the pond.

Draco scuffed, "Let me think should I help Granger, the girl who just threw into a pond?" He looked over at her, "No, I think not."

"Just help me." She tried to push herself up onto the edge again but failed and fell back into the water.

"Fine." Draco gave in and picked her up from the waist and hoisted her up and out.

Hermione turned around all soaked and held out her hand, "Here let me help you."

"I don't need your help." Her spat at her as he helped himself out of the pond, and onto the overly green lawn.

Hermione looked him up and down with a smile spreading across her face. Draco looked at her disgusted, "What?" he asked.

"You look funny, standing there all soaked to the bone." Hermione simply stated as she rung out her clothes.

Draco looked her up and down, "I could say the same to you Granger."

Hermione just waved him off and began the short journey back to the manor leaving Draco behind.

Once Hermione made it to the manor, she found Narcissa sitting at the counter looking at Hermione distastefully. "Why are you all wet?" Narcissa asked with a grossed out look spread all over her face.

"I just fell into the pond." Hermione said as she grabbed a water bottle.

Narcissa watched every little drop of water that came off Hermione and landed on the floor. "You're getting my floor all wet!" She yelled making Hermione jump.

"S-sorry I just came to get some water then I was to go change."

Narcissa's eye twitch as Hermione explained herself. "Just go get changed." Narcissa said as she put her head into her hands.

Hermione had to admit, Narcissa gone a little crazy ever since her and Lucius got into a fight. Being who Hermione was, she wanted to help them but had no clue how.

Once she took a shower and got change, she resumed reading her book she started in the library. Just as the book was heating up, Draco came into her room. She put her book down and gave him a confused look, "Yes?" she asked.

"What did you say to my mother?"

Now Hermione was really confused, "I didn't say anything why?"

"She going crazy I swear, have you seen her, she's twirling around the house saying something about unicorns."

"I saw her earlier, she seemed a little off, but not that off." Hermione said as she sat up completely interested.

"Do you have any idea why she like-like that?"

"I may have one, I heard her and your Father arguing earlier today. It could have something to do with that." Hermione said as she ran through all the options in her head.

"Yeah that probably is the reason; well she will get over it." Draco said as he walked out the door.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled at the open space where Draco use to be.

Draco came back into view, "What!" He spat.

"I never said thank you for earlier when you covered for me, so thanks."

Draco's eye brows raised, "Ok…. You're… welcome?" And with that he fled the room.

A/N: Loving the reviews! And heads up im going on vacation tomarrow and wont be back till monday so don't expect any chapters till ethier late monday or tuesday. Byes!


	5. Chapter 5:An unwanted visit

Chapter 5: An unwanted visit

Hermione was getting ready in the mirror for the new day ahead of her, when she heard a very familiar laugh, it was not just any laugh. This particular laugh sent shivers down her spine. This laugh not only belonged to the most insane person Hermione ever met, but this laugh belonged none other to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Panic quickly consumed her as she ran out the bathroom, causing the door to crash straight into the wall. She stopped in front of her bedroom door when Bellatrix rounded the corner and began heading straight toward her.

Hermione was way past panic mode when she spotted Bellatrix's wicked smile that spread from cheek to cheek. She was shacking so bad she couldn't manage to get her hand on the door knob.

"Hello girly." Bellatrix said as she swayed down the hall, and grabbed her fidgeting hand away from the door knob, and smashed it against the door frame. "How 'bout we have a little…" She stuck her tongue out and bite it, "Fun?" Hermione stayed silent scared she'd anger her. "Hmm how about we play pin the tail on the mud-blood?" Bellatrix smiled, "I know you'd like that, it's rather a fun game." Bellatrix let her go and spun around once then faced her again. An evil smile snaked around her face as she dug in her dress and pulled out a sliver dagger. "Would you like to know the rules?" She began twirling the dagger with two fingers as she watched Hermione intently. "No? Alright, I'll just show you how to play."

Bellatrix pressed Hermione up on the wall, and raised her dagger. Hermione could only watch in horror as Bellatrix slowly lowered her dagger down towards her face and slid it across her right cheek, leaving a red blood trail. Hermione tried her best to not show any sign of pain as Bellatrix cut deeper.

After two more strokes Bellatrix lowered her weapon and smiled, "I have to say you look better now then you did before." Hermione was now fed up; she swallowed all her courage and successfully flung her spit in Bellatrix's eye.

Bellatrix almost instantly slammed her hand over her eye and screeched, "You stupid little mud-blood! How dare you!" Bellatrix flung her arms up into the air and gave out a whale and quickly grabbed Hermione by her hair and slammed her head into the wall repeatedly. Bellatrix soon stopped and brought Hermione's head up to look at her, "You're lucky that I can't kill you, cause believe me I would so like too!" And with one more head slam into the paneled wall she was gone.

Hermione was feeling extremely dizzy by the time Bellatrix left her slumped on the ground. Her head was pounding, her eyes were watering, and she was too weak at the moment to gain any strength to pull herself up. She cracked her eyes open as far as they could go to see if anyone was in sight and could possibly help her. But of course no one was. Hermione felt all her hopes leave as she gave up and closed her eyes. She gave up on Harry and Ron coming to save her, they weren't knights in shining armor. She thought of her parents, and how they were going to worry their heads off about why she didn't come home for the holidays. As she laid slumped against the wall to consumed in her thoughts, Draco came walking down the hall. He peered down at her and almost let out a gagging noise but stopped himself once he realized she was bleeding and crying. Half of him told him to stay and help her, while the other half said just leave her.

He soon made up his mind, and turned and slid down the wall to sit down next to her. He looked over at her once more and couldn't help but think she looked pathetic all curled up there. He thought how funny it would be to see his dad's face if he caught wind that a mud-blood was dripping blood and tears on his floors. But as he looked at her more closely he couldn't help but feel sorry, if they had been in school and he saw her like this, he would have made fun of her and by all means not sit down next to her.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes once more: noticing another person's shadow next to hers. 'Great" she thought to herself thinking it was Bellatrix. She thought now that if anyone would try and hurt her it wouldn't matter anymore, she wouldn't give in. Sure she may have lost hope in Harry and Ron but that doesn't mean she would give up on herself, she had too much pride for that.

She slowly turned her head and caught a familiar blonde head of hair in her sight. "What are you doing?" She half whispered.

Draco slightly jumped unsure that those words came from her, "I'm sitting what does it look like?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know."

Draco scuffed, "Miss Smart-ass Granger doesn't know? Who thought they'd see the day."

"Bugger off Malfoy!" She harshly whispered.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming." Draco said sarcastically.

Every bone in Hermione's body wanted to slap him, but she didn't have the energy to. She just closed her eyes again hoping to block him out. But soon realized it was impossible, he began rambling on about how she should watch where she goes and such. But all Hermione thought as he kept talking was how annoying he was getting; here she was wanting to rest, but no Draco had to ramble on and on. Hermione was about ready to chop off her ears when he finally stopped. "Can you go away now?" Hermione whispered as she readjusted her arms. Draco stayed put. Hermione quickly realized that Draco was most likely starving for attention if he was talking to her.

"You're staining our floors by the way." Draco said as he stood up and stretched his arms.

"That's nice." She mumbled as she turned to face the wall.

"Get up, and clean yourself up." Draco ordered as he stood and watched her back slightly go up and down from her breathing.

Hermione shook her head to say no, but quickly felt pain shoot through her as she rubbed her cuts against the floor. "Ug…."

Draco just shook his head annoyed and grabbed her by her arms and flung her up, so she was standing on two feet.

She couldn't help but groan more as she felt blood rush through her and down to her legs. When Draco let go she almost went tumbling back down from dizziness, but was quickly caught by Draco. "You can't even stand up by yourself!" He half stated half questioned. He soon realized she wasn't going to answer so he picked her up, with a few groans from Hermione and carried her to the bathroom, which wasn't far. Once they made it he set her down on the counter and began running the water. "Here" He said as he handed her a towel half wet, "Clean up." Hermione didn't protest as she slowly lifted her arm up and cleaned off the blood. "There see, much better." Draco said as he took the towel away from her.

Hermione looked up at him, "Why are you helping me?"

Draco set the towel down on the counter, "Because you can't even help yourself."

Hermione just closed her eyes, and tried to imagine why he would be helping her. But soon came up with the idea that they had to be in a warped world for that to happen, therefore she figured she was dreaming, or she got knocked out by Bellatrix.

She was soon brought back to earth as Draco picked her back up, and went through her bedroom door. She soon landed on her bed with an 'oomph!'

Draco smirked as she stayed flat on the bed, "Do I get a thank you?"

Hermione just grumbled.

"I hope you don't have a concussion." He said as he leaned over the side of the bed to examine her head. Hermione grumbled again. "You have a nice sized bump right here." He said as he felt the side of her head.

"Ow!" Hermione yelped as he slid his hand further onto her head.

"Oh shut up." Draco snapped as he continued feeling around her head. "Here open your eyes." Hermione slowly cracked them open for him. "I think your fine." He said as he looked into eyes. Draco never noticed it before but she had beautiful brown eyes, they were almost sparkling in the light. He soon stopped himself when he realized he was just thinking about Granger. 'Alright' He thought to himself as he began exiting the room. But was soon stopped by a small mumble, "What was that?" He asked as he reached the door, and peered back at her.

"I said Thank you." Hermione snapped as she readjusted to get more comfortable.

"That's what I thought you said."

…..

The rest of the day Hermione spent starring at the ceiling waiting for Bellatrix to leave the manor. Hermione hoped she'd leave in the next few minutes so she could take a shower, but knew that was too good to be true.

As soon as she heard Draco walking into his room, she knew she had left. 'Yes!' She screamed in her head as she left her overly sized room, and into the shower. Within thirty munities or less she was out of the shower and in her Pjs propped up on her bed reading her book. Just like the other night Draco came in when her book was heating up. "What?" She snapped at him as she set her book mark in place.

"I just came to make sure you're not in a coma." Draco said as he leaned into the door frame.

"I don't think that's very necessarily." Hermione said now getting annoyed at his lame excused. "You said yourself that I didn't have a concussion."

"I could have been wrong." Draco said as he found the wood on the door frame very interesting and began picking at it.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Draco shrugged.

"There got to be something, you always have a motive." She said as she picked her book back up, losing interest in the conversation.

Draco must have been losing interest too, because the next thing she knew he was propped down next to her reading over her shoulder. "What are you reading?" He asked looking repulsed.

"Why don't you look at the cover smart one?" She said as she brought her book up to her chest so he could see it.

"To kill a mocking bird?" He looked back up at her, "Never heard of it.

"It's by a muggle, so I'm not surprised." She said as she brought the book back down to her eye sight.

"What's it about?"

"Why don't you read it yourself?" Hermione said as she set the book down on her lap and glared at him.

"Don't want to."

She rolled her eyes again, and brought her book back up to continue to read. Within minutes Hermione noticed Draco was reading over her. "I thought you said you didn't want to read it?" Hermione said smiling.

"I'm not reading it; I'm simply looking at words printed on a page." He pointed out.

"Right." Hermione said as she continued to read.

A few hours later Hermione finished the book and looked over at Draco. 'Wow." Hermione said aloud when she notice him sleeping. "Real nice." She pointed him on his chest, which did nothing. She tried pushing him, nothing. After minutes went by she gave up and took some pillows and a spare blanket onto the floor, and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm back yay! I'm going to try and get another chapter up tomarrow, but in the meantime please review and sorry for any mistakes! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Heads Up! A:N

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I will be rewriting captive. Because last time I rushed through it and stop it all together because I didnt like where I was taking it. I am going to try and get a new chapter up every week :) the new version of captive is going to be called: rewriting:captive. Thats about it.. And im going to be doing some other draco x hermione stories along the way. Thats all I wanted to say so see you soon 3 and merry christmas for whoever celebrates it :)


	7. Chapter 7:FYI

Just so all ya know, the first two chapters are up, you can find the story on my profile :)


End file.
